


Erik Lehnsherr is not a subtle man

by Hattingmad



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattingmad/pseuds/Hattingmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At all.  Two tiny futures in which Erik just cannot with the subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik Lehnsherr is not a subtle man

"Erik," Charles begins, hesitant.

"Yes."

"You know it's always a pleasure to have you-"

"And it's a pleasure to be had." A shark-like grin stretches Erik's face.

Charles blushes and snaps, "Let me finish my clauses, damnit! BY, Erik, a pleasure to have you BY." If possible, Erik leers even more.

"By what, Charles, candlelight? By the fireside? By the bed?" Charles sulks.

"...I hate you, did you know that?"

"Yes."

"AS I WAS SAYING. The inspirational speeches you give the children are of course stellar..."

"Naturally," Erik preens. Charles gazes heavenward, longsuffering.

"But do you think you could maybe do them...somewhere _else_?"

"What."

"It's only..." Charles bites his lip. "This is the third time this month that half the west wing has melted, or exploded, or frozen solid...or been caught in a time loop...and the contractors are getting suspicious."

"Can't you just make them not suspicious?"

"Their brains are starting to scramble."

"Then hire new contractors."

"These _are_ the new contractors." Erik sniffs, prideful.

"I will not apologize for speaking my truth. The children have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Ashamed, no, but..."

"Mutant and proud!"

"I'm only saying, perhaps a field trip?"

"I'll field your trip."

"Erik, that's just...stunningly bad."

* * *

_In a different future..._

Magneto is brainstorming names for his coalition.

"The Society of People who aren't Charles, because he's awful and I hate him passionately and also he's a cripple, so there."

"Sir, no."

"The Society of people who have legs."

"Sir!"

"Society of Mutant OR DIE."

"Still a little much, sir."

"I can bend metal with my brain, what the fuck have you done today?"

"Pertinent, but still lacking something, I feel."

"The X-Men are losers. Be a winner. Join Magneto."

"...good enough."


End file.
